


Art for The Path to the Tower

by Ischa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/F, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Cap Bigbang art for the great fic The Path to the Tower by emilyevanston.





	Art for The Path to the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Path to the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116431) by [AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound). 



Read on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116431/chapters/37648631) or tumblr.  
I had a lot of fun playing around with these.  
Medium: water color, pencil, pens, color pencils on paper.

 

 


End file.
